Good Enough
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: [Songfic] Ela pensou que tudo estava acabado para ela... que mais nada a impediria de conseguir completar seu desejo... Ao menos até ele voltar...


Olá pessoal! Tirei uma parte desse meu dia para fazer uma fic especial...

Ela é uma pequena historinha que eu criei hoje depois do meio dia... xDDD Espero que gostem! xDDD auhauhuahahuhauhahua

* * *

**Música:**

Good Enough – Evanescence (Composição: Amy Lee)

**

* * *

PS: Quem quiser essa música (que é PERFEITA) é só pedir lá no meu blog (que eu olho todo dia)... daew deixa o e-mail que eu mando! XDDD Ou então add no msn! XDDD Opinião pessoal: essa música vale a pena conhecer...**

* * *

**Good Enough**

Os olhos levemente fechados...

A brisa fazendo meus cabelos se moverem em seu ritmar calmo...

Os braços continuam imóveis na mureta da sacada...

Não que eu já não tivesse mais coragem de enfrentar o inevitável!

Longe disso!

Eu só quero aproveitar esses últimos instantes de respiração levemente ofegante...

Bom... é impossível não se estar nervosa, porém eu já disse que vou até o fim...

E vou ir!

Ninguém poderá me impedir nessa altura do campeonato!

E... também... não há ninguém para me impedir...

Sou sozinha nesse meu mundinho incompreensível...

Sozinha desde que ele me deixou...

Não! Não estou morrendo por ele! Morro por mim mesma...

Jamais usaria uma desculpa como essa para minha "morte acidental"...

Eu sou o único motivo para que isso continue lentamente...

Mantive-me aqui todos esses anos desde sua partida e nunca o usei como desculpa para minha "irresponsabilidade juvenil"... E não será na hora de meu "adeus" que ele levará a culpa...

Minha vida é sofrida aqui... Sem amigos com quem conversar, sem família por perto... Família que só liga para o trabalho e para o dinheiro... Que se mantém distante da "fantasma"... como costumam me chamar, aquelas garotas da minha classe...

A única que se importava comigo, Sango, mudou-se para ainda mais longe que ele... A única que pude chamar de amiga... A única que me entendia...

Eu já havia decidido como, quando e onde eu morreria... talvez a mais de um ano eu venho planejando esse dia especial... E ele chegou... Porém... algo deu errado em meus planos...

Eu jamais poderia imaginar que justo hoje ele voltaria para me prender outra vez... Para me prender em seu feitiço... Em seu amor...

Mas eu já me convenci do que quero... e não voltarei atrás por ninguém!

Ninguém pode me convencer do contrário!

Em um pequeno impulso pus-me sentada na mureta... Abri os olhos para fitar tudo ao meu redor... Era uma bela cidade... Mas não a minha cidade... Não com as pessoas "perfeitas"...

Fitei o chão por um segundo... Desviei o olhar para o topo das árvores e... sorri... Não era tão longo tombo... eu morava apenas no segundo andar e, talvez, isso nem funcione...

Talvez essa queda só me faça morrer mais lentamente...

Eu não me importo com isso... nem um pouco...

Deixei outro sorriso brotar em minha face calma...

**Under your spell again**

**I can't say no to you**

**crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand**

**I can't say no to you**

(Sob seu feitiço de novo

Eu não posso dizer não pra você

Crave meu coração e sangrando em sua mão

Eu não posso dizer não pra você)

Os olhos pousaram em um ponto fixo...

Quem eu menos queria ver está, agora, se aproximando desse prédio... Com aqueles cabelos prateados esvoaçando ao vento e os profundos olhos dourados brilhantes... E a sua marca mais chamativa, as duas orelhas no topo da cabeça... Duas orelhas atentas... Atentas demais...

Em um descuido fatal meus lábios entreabriram-se e murmuraram seu nome tão precioso...

Os olhos solares atingiram-me com incrível precisão.

Mantive-me impassível...

Não seria agora que eu desistiria de tudo...

Ainda mais que ele... tinha outra em sua vida...

Aquela com quem ele andava de mãos dadas nesse momento...

Ele me sorriu parando junto da calçada.

Sorri levemente fechando os olhos... o telefone começara a tocar...

Era chegada a hora...

A hora do último suspiro...

Inclinei meu tronco para frente pronta para acabar com toda essa dor que nunca pára... só aumenta...

-Kagome!

Abri os olhos ao ouvir sua voz preocupada chamando-me...

Suspirei e desliguei o despertador do celular... Adeus música perfeita...

-O que foi? – pedi fitando-lhe no mesmo lugar que havia parado.

-O que você vai fazer? – ele pediu franzindo o cenho.

-... – encarei-o com um sorriso. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu o vi com medo... – Isso que você pensa... – respondi aumentando o sorriso.

-O que? – ele pediu exaltado – Por que?

-Por mim... – sorri-lhe e ele me pareceu confuso.

-Por você? Mas que loucura toda é essa?

Eu não estava gostando dessa última conversa... Estava demorando e juntando pessoas ao redor... Malditos curiosos...

Além do que... eu preferia lembrar dele apenas naquele beijo... Naquele nosso beijo imaginário...

-Se estivesse aqui entenderia, ok? Agora me deixe acabar logo com isso!

-Por que? Vai perder a coragem?

-Hu... – comecei a rir – Você é louco, é? Coragem é o que não me falta! A única coisa que eu não estou gostando é que cada vez mais enxeridos estão vindo para cá...

-Pare com isso, Kagome!

-É tarde para parar, Inu-Yasha... – sorri levemente inclinando-me totalmente e usando os pés como impulso.

Abri meus braços como se fossem asas...

Asas sem penas...

Asas que não me fazem voar mais...

Asas que me deixam cair...

Que me deixam morrer...

Sinto o vento acariciar minha face...

Gélido vento desse dia nublado...

Dia que se prepara para uma tempestade...

Já não consigo mais respirar direito...

Mas isso não é de hoje...

A única coisa que mudou foi o batimento de meu coração...

Ele estava agitado...

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breathe but I feel**

(Não devia ter deixado você me torturar assim tão docemente

Agora não consigo sair desse sonho

Não consigo respirar, mas eu sinto)

Algo inusitado aconteceu antes de eu sentir o chão perto de mim...

Meu coração sabia que isso aconteceria...

De algum jeito ele sabia...

E ele me falou...

E eu entendi...

Os braços daquele hanyou envolviam-me com força...

Apertavam-me contra o corpo caído junto ao meu...

Aquela carcaça que me impedia de terminar o começado... O meu ritual...

E mesmo assim... eu não conseguia sentir nada de ruim por ele...

Eu só conseguia sentir aquele amor que me destruiu...

Que me arruinou...

Que me fez esperar por esse dia...

Por algum motivo que ninguém sabe...

E eu, tola, esperei...

Fui paciente...

Por que as coisas não podem ser fáceis para mim?

Só por que eu o amo?

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough for you**

(Boa o bastante

Eu me sinto boa o bastante pra você)

-Por que você não me deixa terminar logo com isso? – pedi soltando-me e levantando. Eu estava agitada...

-Por que é loucura!

-E quem já não cometeu uma? – pedi com um riso debochado.

-Só que a sua não tem mais volta! – ele falou segurando meu pulso.

-Eu sei disso... – soltei-me dele começando a andar na direção da entrada do prédio.

-Pare com isso! – ele veio até mim e empurrou-me em direção da rua.

-Saia do meu caminho, por favor...

-Nunca!

-Escute... – suspirei – Eu estou no fundo do poço! Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim! Não há mais o que eu decair!

-Eu posso ajuda-la a se levantar!

-Você não pode... – falei com o sorriso mais doce que pude dar – Eu já estou morta, Inu-Yasha... E faz muito tempo que eu morri... Isso aqui... – apontei para meu corpo - ... é só uma casca que guarda algo que deseja se libertar de toda a dor...

-Kagome...

-O tempo de minha salvação já passou, Inu-Yasha... Se você quisesse me impedir teria que ter chegado antes... Você está atrasado demais para isso...

-Mas, Kagome...!

-Chega, Inu-Yasha... – sorri levemente enlaçando-lhe as mãos com carinho – Você não pode fazer nada...

-Eu sei que posso! – ele falou segurando-me os pulsos ao que eu tentei passar por ele.

-Isso não é verdade...

-Claro que é! Eu posso...!

-Escute... juro que em outras circunstâncias eu tentaria... mas... agora não daria certo... – sorri levemente passando por ele – Sinto muito...

-Acha que vou ficar só assistindo isso?

Eu estava quase na porta de meu prédio quando ele me fez parar...

Apenas com essa simples frase...

Era óbvio que ele não me deixaria acabar com essa dor...

-Inu-Yasha...

-Toda a vez que você subir lá e pular, eu estarei aqui esperando... estarei aqui para recebe-la... Para impedi-la de um arrependimento!

-Como eu poderia me arrepender se estarei morta?

-Você sabe que não deve morrer tão cedo... Você tem um futuro pela frente!

-Futuro! Acha que uma pessoa como eu pode ter algum futuro? Meus pais nem me olham na cara! Pra eles é como se eu nunca estivesse presente! Não tenho amigos para quem desabafar todos meus medos! Minhas mágoas! Você me deixou, a Sango me deixou! Ninguém se importa comigo!

-Quem disse que eu não me importo?

-Se realmente se importasse teria ao menos ligado... – fitei-lhe rapidamente tentando conter as lágrimas – E teria chegado mais cedo...

Ele ficou quieto...

Suspirei e comecei a andar para dentro do prédio. Ele me seguiu...

-Mas eu estou aqui agora! Não estou? Eu quero ajuda-la! Deixe-me fazer isso! É o mínimo que posso fazer!

-Vá embora...

-Mas...!

-Apenas vá embora e finja que esse dia não existiu!

**Drink up sweet decadence**

**I can't say no to you**

**and I've completely lost myself **

**and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you**

(Beba essa doce decadência

Eu não posso dizer não pra você

E eu estou completamente perdida de mim mesma

E eu não me importo

Eu não posso dizer não pra você)

Tentei fechar a porta de meu apartamento...

Impossível...

-Pare com isso, Kagome! É loucura!

-Acha que eu não sei? – falei deixando a tentativa de fechar a porta de lado e segui para a sacada.

-Espere! Kagome! – ele passou pela janela da sacada antes de eu fecha-la – Ao menos me deixe ajuda-la!

-Já falamos sobre isso... – sentei-me, novamente, na mureta da sacada.

Agora ele não estava lá embaixo para me segurar.

Inclinei meu corpo...

Dessa vez eu iria conseguir!

-Não! – ele abraçou-me pela cintura puxando-me para perto de si.

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Pare com essa brincadeira! Eu já me cansei!

-Então me deixe em paz e fica tudo bem!

-Só a deixarei em paz no momento em que desistir dessa idéia absurda!

-Por favor, Inu-Yasha... quanto mais tempo aqui, mais eu sofro! Será que não consegue entender?

-Deixe-me ajuda-la! Só tentar uma vez! Uma só!

-Eu já disse que não há como me ajudar!

-Você já tentou se ajudar?

-... – suspirei – Nunca duvide disso...

-Então não desista tão facilmente!

-Deixe-me ir... Inu-Yasha...

-Não vou deixar... – ele murmurou em meus ouvidos, causando-me um arrepio.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**can't believe that I feel**

(Não devia ter deixado você me conquistar completamente

Agora não consigo sair desse sonho

Não acredito que eu sinto)

-Solte-me... Inu-Yasha...

-Você não me manda... – ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

-Por que você tinha que voltar justo agora? Estava tudo pronto! Tudo perfeito! Por que?

-Para salva-la...

-Salvar-me do que?

-Dessa loucura...

-Você sabe que não pode me salvar!

-Eu ainda nem tentei!

-Você sabe que eu não o deixarei me impedir...

-Você já deixou...

-Não... Você que não me deixou ir...

-Você poderia ter ido antes... por que esperou que eu aparecesse?

-Eu tinha data e hora marcada para fazer isso... Você apareceu e estragou tudo...

-Eu sempre estrago tudo pra você...

-Mentira!

-Eu a abandonei... agora você quer se matar...

-Eu nunca disse isso!

-Disse sim!

-Não! Eu disse que esse era um dos motivos que me deixaram triste e sozinha! Mas não que era o motivo por eu me matar! Eu sou o motivo da minha morte! Agora me deixe ir!

-Você vai ficar comigo! – ele ordenou segurando-me firme contra si.

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**its been such a long time coming,**

**but I feel good**

(Boa o bastante

Eu me sinto boa o bastante

Há muito tempo esperava por isso,

mas eu me sinto bem)

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Kagome!

Desviei meus olhos para a multidão... era minha mãe...

-Não faça isso filha!

-Ah! Agora eu sou sua filha! Para não sair em todos os jornais que eu me matei, eu sou sua filha! Para manter a reputação da família, eu sou sua filha! Pensei que eu era a "Fantasma" ou a "Deusa Imaginária" ou quem sabe "A ninguém que eu chamo de filha pra não passar mais vergonha ainda"!

-Filha...

-Não me chame assim!

-Kagome... não faça isso com ela!

-Você não pode falar isso... Estaria do meu lado se estivesse aqui...

-Então me mostre como as coisas são pra você... Como é a sua realidade... Dê-me uma chance de ajeitar tudo pra você!

-Você sabe que essa chance não existe!

-Só não existe se você não me der!

-Você só está aqui a passeio! Não vai ficar por muito tempo! Como acha que terá tempo para mudar algo?

-Por você... eu volto pra cá...

-Inu-Yasha...

-Eu sei que eu posso, Kagome... Você é minha amiga! Eu não posso deixa-la se afogar!

-Amiga... – murmurei.

É só isso que eu sou...

Uma amiga...

A amiga que sempre deu tudo pela felicidade dos que a rodeavam...

A amiga que jamais os deixava para traz...

Mas só... uma amiga...

-Eu já estou afogada... – falei seriamente fitando o céu ao longe.

-Deixe-me faze-la viver outra vez...

-Você sabe que isso é impossível...

-Tudo é possível pra nós...

-Não, Inu-Yasha... Há coisas que nós não podemos fazer...

-Confie em mim!

-Inu-Yasha... deixe-me...

-Eu não posso...

-Sou só mais uma amiga... você logo me esquecerá...

Eu nunca serei boa o suficiente para que você possa me amar...

Então não há mesmo motivos para continuar aqui...

Se seremos só... amigos...

E isso não é o suficiente... para que eu queira continuar viva...

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**

**pour real life down on me**

**cause I can't hold on to anything this good**

**enough**

**am I good enough**

**for you to love me too?**

(E eu ainda estou esperando pela chuva cair

Derramar a vida real sobre mim

Porque eu não consigo ser boa o bastante

Para você me amar também?)

-Eu jamais poderei esquece-la! – ele falou apertando-me mais contra si... Pude sentir a angústia dele...

-O tempo me apagará de suas memórias...

-O tempo não terá tanta força assim...

-Por favor! Deixe-me ser livre! É tudo o que pode fazer por mim...

Suas mãos afastaram-se de mim lentamente após um tempo...

Sorri...

-Tudo bem...

-Obrigada...

Fechei os olhos e me joguei...

-NÃO! – senti meu corpo se chocar contra a parede do prédio. Olhei pra cima e pude vê-lo segurando meu pulso direito – Espere um minuto! – ele falou me puxando de volta.

Senti-me pequena pelo modo como ele me puxava...

Parecia tão fácil me segurar...

É como se eu fosse uma folha de papel...

Ele puxou-me com cuidado e colocou-me sentada de frente para si...

-O que foi, Inu-Yasha?

-Se você pular... eu vou junto...

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Essa é a minha condição para deixa-la ir!

-Aff... – suspirei – Olhe aqui... – puxei-o para perto da mureta – Veja aquilo... – apontei para a namorada dele.

Eu podia sentir o medo dela daqui...

-O que tem a Kikyou?

-Ai! Seu idiota! – falei dando-lhe um cascudo. Ele gemeu baixinho... – É por causa dela que eu não posso aceitar isso! E por causa dela que você não pode fazer isso!

Todo mundo nos olhava atentamente... principalmente ela...

-Mas...!

-Escute... tem alguém lá embaixo que ama você! Acha mesmo...?

-E daí?

-O que? – pedi tão surpresa quanto qualquer um.

-Sim! Há alguém lá embaixo que me ama! Porém, a pessoa que eu amo está aqui em cima! – ele exclamou fazendo com que meus olhos se arregalassem.

-Inu...Yasha... o-o que...?

-Eu sempre amei você... E você devia saber!

-Como poderia? Você simplesmente some e... volta acompanhado...

-Isso não significa que eu não a ame... – ele sorriu levemente e eu pude sentir suas mãos quentes em minha face.

Aquele toque...

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Pare de falar! Pelo menos um segundo! – ele reclamou puxando-me contra si.

Apenas fechei os olhos sentindo os lábios aconchegantes pressionarem os meus com força.

Eu não podia retribuir...

Não era certo, mas...!

"Qual é o mal em amar?" pedi mentalmente entreabrindo meus lábios e entregando-os para ele.

"Qual é?"

As mãos deslizaram para minha nuca puxando-me para mais perto...

Pude sentir algo escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas...

Eu estava chorando...

"Qual é?" pedi outra vez ao senti-lo me abraçar.

As duas mãos apertavam-me a cintura...

Os lábios cobiçosos desceram para meu pescoço euforicamente...

Abri meus olhos...

-Nenhum... – murmurei.

-O que disse? – ele me fitou curioso.

-Encontrei a resposta que eu procurava...

-Resposta para qual pergunta?

-Qual é o mal em amar? – sorri levemente – Não há problema algum em amar...

-Você está certa... – ele sorriu me abraçando carinhosamente – Está certa...

-Eu sei disso...

-Kagome? – ele chamou após um tempo.

-O que é?

-Promete que nunca mais vai tentar se matar?

-Inu-Yasha...!

-Promete? – ele pediu me fitando piedosamente.

-Prometo... – sorri levemente e ele tornou a me abraçar com força.

-Que bom...

-Uhum... – resmunguei deitando minha face em seu ombro – Obrigada... por tudo...

-De nada... – ele sussurrou beijando-me os cabelos.

Sou um anjo que teve as asas cortadas...

Sou um anjo que queria libertar-se da dor humana a qual fui submetida...

Mas eu não posso fazer nada... se um anjo se apaixonou... por um hanyou...

**So take care what you ask of me**

**cause I can't say no**

(Então saiba o que perguntar pra mim

Porque eu não posso dizer não)

**--------------F-I-M--------------**

**Fic feita: **

Em agradecimento ao **Evanescence**…

Em homenagem aos **meus sentimentos**...

E para **todos vocês** que curtem minhas fics...

Obrigada...


End file.
